Stuck in the Past
by JD SPARKS
Summary: Oliver Wood has just accepted at position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he runs into a fellow professor, one Cho Chang, things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1: The Train to London

**Author's notes: Okay so had this idea for this story, sort of fallen back into Harry Potter since the talks of possible sequel films. I've always been a strong Oliver W./Cho C. shipper, well next to Cedric/Cho. So anyways. So I wasn't even sure if I wanted to publish this or not. Was constnatly tossing around whether or not it was worth it to continue. I know there are not a lot of Cho fans out there so it seemed like maybe it would be wasted time and energy. But I already wrote a chapters worth. SO I figure I'll let you guys read it and see if anyone is interested in more.**

**I have to give mad props to Phaedra's story ****_One to Keep_****. ** s/1334278/1/The-One-to-Keep****

**I loved this unfinished story, really wanted to pull from it that Cedric and Cho were very close friends from years before the Triwizard cup. Also One to Keep is a great Cho/Cedric/Oliver piece but if you read it be forwarned the last chapter leaves you on the most agonizing cliffhanger, and that was published 10years ago. MY HEART! I do feel I'm writing this because I'm so caught up on these characters thanks to Phaedra!**

**JK Rowling, obviously owns all these characters and this universe. I just want to borrow them and play a little in her world because it's so good! **

**STORY NOTES: I am keeping that Cho is Scottish. I didn't exactly like how she was portrayed in the movies, she really didn't say much or have much personality. The setting is probably around 8-9 years after the Battle at Hogwarts/end of Deathly Hallows. And uh.. no apparating.. at least to Hogwarts. **

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood sat quietly at the pub sipping on his whiskey. He liked to keep to the muggle world sometimes just to be able to go to pubs unrecognized as the former Keeper from Puddlemere United. These days it was hard for him to walk into a wizard's pub without being harassed.<p>

To an outside onlooker he would probably look like a man quietly enjoying a drink to himself, however inside he was a bit of a nervous wreck. He looked down and read over the parchment in his hand for what seemed like the 10th time that morning.

_Dear Mr. Wood,_

_Thank you for accepting position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch coach at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Although we are saddened that our current instructor, Madame R. Hooch, will be moving on to other endevours, we are extremely excited that you will be joining the staff at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that your exceptional skills and experience will help add to our most honored and prestigious school._

_Please arrive at Hogwarts on August 16__th__ with all of your necessary belongings. There will be an official welcoming banquet for all staff that evening in the Great Hall. Teacher preparation will be set for the week after, followed by one week off before school starts and students arrive on September 1__st__._

_I feel that I can openly say on behalf of all of the staff, that we look forward to working with you in the next year._

_Best Regards,_

_Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall_

He still wasn't sure that he was making the right decision. _Come on, Oliver, is this really what you want to do for the rest of your life?_ In all honesty he had never really given much thought to his future before, Quidditch had been his only obession for so many year of his life. He'd lived and breathed it for as long as he could remember. Never once had he thought about what he would do if he couldn't play Quidditch, but he had finally reached that point.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd be Hogwarts new Quidditch coach and referee he may have just politely declined and continued being a personal trainer. Although he had to be honest with himself, he was getting quite bored with that life. Though he was happy he was able to remain so emersed in Quidditch as a trainer, dealing with these big-headed aspiring professionals was starting to get on his nerves. He really hoped that he was never so agrivatingly confident and cocky.

It wasn't as if he'd never get to play Quidditch again, schools got lots of holidays and he would always be welcome to pop back over for a friendly match or two with some of his professional friends. He took another sip of his drink and decided that perhaps the change would turn out to be not so bad. His hesitation came more from fearing change than fearing in his capabilites as a professor. Then there was the fact that he hadn't been back to the Hogswart grounds since the battle against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

Years had passed since then, but a part of him wasn't sure how he would respond to seeing his old school again. It was a place that was filled with so many happy and good memories. His years spent there as a student had been full of fun and youthful excitement, but now that was all tarnished with the horrible ones from that final battle. In fact most of the school as he knew it was destroyed in the battle, and had been rebuilt since. He didn't even know if it would look the same.

_Right then. On with it you pansy._ He downed the last of his drink and stole a glimse at the time. Well, he'd best make his way to the station or he'd miss the train. He folded up the parchment and put it back in his pocket before grabbing his stuff to leave.

* * *

><p>The pub was only a couple blocks from the train station, and he managed to arrive before the train itself. As he stepped out onto the platform with his trunk and bag, he couldn't help but feel like he was 11 years old again and setting out for Hogwarts for the first time. The whiskey wasn't helping as much as he had been hoping and he was still feeling a little nervous. As the 8am train to London approached the platform Oliver noticed the crowd of people getting up from their seats to make their way towards the train preparing to board.<p>

While he was glancing over the crowd he caught sight of the end of another trunk like his. _It must be another witch or wizard!_ Trunks like these weren't commonly toted around by muggles. He couldn't quite see who the owner of the trunk was from his current angle, and more and more people were starting to crowd the platform.

He moved a little closer and was just able to catch sight of a woman with raven hair. Her back was turned toward him as she looked in the opposite direction as the train approached. He walked up along side to get a better look. As the witch turned her head to watch the train pull up to the platform and come to a stop. He realized that he knew the woman.

"Cho Chang." Oliver said from her right.

She looked up at him and he saw a smile brighten her face as she recognized who had spoken to her. _Wow, she looks incredible. She looks as though she hasn't aged a day!_

"Oliver Wood! What are you doin' here?" She looked around confused, wondering if there were other witches or wizards around.

He chuckled slightly thinking how Edinburgh Waverley was probably the last place she was expecting to run into anyone from the wizarding world. Just as he had been thinking moments before running into her. "I could ask you the same question! I haven't seen you since..." _THE battle. _Is what he wanted to say, but cringed a little even thinking about it. "since.. Hogwarts. How have you been?"

He saw a flicker in her eye at his pause and knew that she was reminded of the war as well. Though she politely smiled and answered. "I've been good, good. How about you? I haven't seen you much in the media since you left Puddlemere United."

His smile faltered a bit. "Yeah, I've been well, I guess. I'd much rather have kept playing, but I guess eventually age catches up with us all, and there's always going to be younger better athletes waiting for their chance to shine. I've mostly been working as a professional trainer these days."

"Oh. Yeah I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much Quidditch meant to you." She replied with a sincere smile.

He laughed. "Yeah.. I think everyone knew."

"True, I don't think I've ever a sentence with Oliver Wood that didn't also mention Quidditch." They both laughed thinking back to the fun times at Hogwarts where Oliver's reputation was merely: Oliver Wood, Quidditch-obesessed.

"So where are you headed? Diagon Alley?"

"Hogwarts, actually."

"Really?" His eye widened a little. "Are you an instructor?"

"Aye. I've been teaching Charms for the last, oh geez, 7-8 years."

"You don't say! What happened to Professor Flitwick?"

"Oh he retired, after the war and everything, he decided he wanted to see and do more in the world. He's been off globe trotting as I hear it."

"Wow. Good for him."

By now the people who were already on the train were done filing out and the waiting crowd was starting to shuffle their way onto the train. Oliver gestured toward the train.

"Well I'm bound for Hogwarts as well, if you don't mind the company." Her eyes went wide and a spark of realization lit in them, and then she laughed again. "So you are Madam Hooch's replacement! Wow I can already see those kids freaking out over Oliver Wood, Puddlemere U's former Keeper teaching at Hogwarts! She laughed loudly and then playfully hit his arm. "I guess I should be jealous. Ahh I'll miss being the favorite."

He couldn't help but laugh as well, he was finding her laugh infectious.

"I'm just kidding of course. I have no chance of being any students favorite, I was a Ravenclaw after all. The only ones who would like me are those who love homework and long lectures. I think most consider my class a chance to catch up on sleep." They shared another laugh.

_I don't believe it. She would certainly be my favorite if I were back at Hogwarts. She's young, pretty, likes Quidditch, and has a sense of humor. Now I see why Diggory and Potter were interested. _They noticed at this point that the crowd was starting to thin out and boarding had begun for those bound for London.

"Here let me help you." He said reaching down to grab her trunk.

"Oh that's not necessary." She smiled again, then she leaned in closer to whisper. "It's enchanted, hardly weighs a thing." She reached down and grabbed a handle and pulled the trunk behind her. He noticed as she did so, it glided low to the ground as if on wheels. She stopped and smiled back at him. His heart leap a little.

"You need to teach me that trick." He said wishing he had paid a little more attention in school. He watched as she glanced around making sure no one was looking then, ever so subtly from in her purse pointed a wand at his trunk.

"_Levitas motum_." She muttered under her breath masking the flick of her wand by pretending to repositioning her purse on her shoulder. She nodded toward the train. As he went to pull his trunk he overestimated the amount of force needed to pull something so light and lost his balance partially falling onto her trunk before hitting the pavement in a sprawling mess of bags and limbs. She laughed loudly, and Oliver felt himself blush. "Alright there Wood?" She asked between laughs.

_Nice, Oliver, real nice. _He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, trying to play off his clumsiness.

They continued boarding the train and Oliver couldn't help thinking that already his fears about teaching at Hogwarts were disappating. The fall although hugely embarassing to his ego, had been a great ice breaker and he felt comfortable talking to Cho, though they hardly knew one another. They sat across from one another on the muggle train, bound for London where they could transfer over to the Hogwarts Express. The trip which had once been something he was dreading had now turned into something he was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>They spent most of the ride catching up on their lives after the war. Cho told Oliver a little bit about what it was like as a professor, giving him notes on what she found worked versus what didn't. They argued about Quidditch teams, Cho defending her love of Tutshill Tornadoes. They talked about his life playing for Puddlemere United, the pros and cons of being famous.<p>

Oliver explained how he started frequented the Muggle world to avoid the fame, and then it kind of stuck. She explained how her mother came from a Muggle family and had just been in town visiting them, decided to take a Muggle train for old time's sake.

"So mind if I ask you something? Why didn't you continue playing Quidditch? As I remember, you were quite good back when we were students."

She smiled and now it was her turn to blush. "Really? I never thought I was that good. I mean I played but there were always better Seekers out there." She fiddled with the food she had ordered on the train. "I figured I didn't really even stand a chance, so I never tried out. Although Terrance is always telling me that I could have played professionally."

Oliver's heart sank a little. _And there you have it. I knew it was too good to be true, a sweet pretty girl like her would probably definitely be somebody's girl for sure._ "Terrance? Is that your boyfriend?" He couldn't help but pry further. He wanted to know more about her.

She laughed again. The sound filled the car, and he smiled, her response giving him hope. "Terrance, oh no, we're not together! Terrance Higgs, he's another professor at the school. He teaches Potions. He was a Seeker for Slytherin for a year, before Draco Malfoy bought his way on the team. We sometimes go out on the pitch and play a friendly game or two of Seeker vs Seeker."

"So you still play! That's fantastic!"

"Oh yeah I'm on the pitch all the time." She replied happily. Oliver couldn't help but feel she was after his heart, and from just the time he'd spent with her that afternoon he was ready to hand it over. "Yeah it's still Cedric and I's favorite thing to do."

_WAIT WHAT?!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it end chapter 1.<strong>

**SO yeah what'd you think?**

**So apologies and also a disclaimer: There were and probably will be things that you are like "what? Um that definitely didn't happen, etc" or "hey that's not right." As far as little details go.**

**I'm roughly new to writing, so I'm already getting too caught up in all the facts. I read the books years ago and have really only been watching the movies since, so some of the finer details have been lost. I was trying to stay accurate but found I was having to stop every 5 minutes to verify things online, and it was taking me forever to write. I just want to tell the story. So things maybe slightly different for the sake of story. **

**Also, I'm not from the UK and I apologize profusely if this sounds like a stupid American's idea of how British people speak. I watched some videos to try and get the Scottish slang and sp down, but obviously I am not at all versed in the the speech. Most of what I know is what I've seen on TV, in books or in movies. I really tried at first to write in their accents, but it was also driving me crazy and putting a hitch in my process. So I threw the Scottish speak slang out, I was worried that if I wasn't familiar with it others would also be thrown off. Sorry so other than giving Cho a reason to leave from Edinburgh, I guess there isn't really any sign of either of them being Scottish. THEY are.. if you can do a Scottish accent please feel free to translate my dialogue. Yeah see the many reasons I was going to drop this fic.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Still on the fence about this one. Have some good ideas but not sure if I should spend anymore time on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Banquet

**CHAPTER 2: The Welcoming Banquet**

In classic Hogwarts fashion, a lavish selection of savory foods and delicacies awaited the professors and staff at their welcome banquet. Oliver found himself mindlessly eating, his mind transfixed on the events that happened earlier that day.

Had he heard correctly? Oliver was quite certain Cho had said 'Cedric and I', and not in any sort of past tense. Given her history, Cedric Diggory was the natural conclusion he would jump to upon hearing that name, but obviously that was not possible. Oliver knew Cedric Diggory, the once Hufflepuff Captain and Seeker, was dead. There were several articles and histories on the 2nd War that now listed Diggory as one of the very first casualties of the war. Oliver had even remembered reading the news of the boy's death in the Daily Prophet and thinking what a tragedy it had been.

Not that he had known Cedric well, but he knew the boy shared his love of Quidditch, which made him okay in Oliver's book. Diggory, like Oliver, had been Captain of his house team, and a proficient one at that. The boy had also been a surprisingly good Seeker, despite not having the usual lithe build that was common for that position. Then there was the fact that he always ran around with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, and being as obsessed with Quidditch as Oliver had been he was always perplexed how two people on rival Quidditch teams could maintain a friendship. He often thought that Cedric as a Quidditch Captain should know better than to fraternize with the enemy.

Surely this Cedric she had mentioned was just another teacher or friend of hers that happened to share the late Diggory's given name. That had to be the explanation. He had wanted to inquire further, but they had reached King's Cross Station, just as he was preparing to bring it up.

Cho had been taken off guard by the sudden arrival, and was so distracted by not being able to use magic to gathering her things that the appropriate window to ask came and went. Oliver tried to figure out a way to bring the topic back around, but Madam Pince had approached Cho just as they had stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Apparently Madam Pince wanted to go over the necessary reading list Cho had prepared for the school year. Then Oliver too found himself distracted as Madam Pomfrey had spotted him and wanted to catch up. He and Cho ended up having to ride apart on the Hogwarts Express but he had been hoping that once at school another chance to speak with her would present itself.

Unfortunately that was not to be the case. There was so little time to get situated for the banquet that most the staff had run off to put their things in their rooms. He had lost track of Cho as she disappeared with the others down the women's wing. Already upset at his bad luck, he then had to wait on Filch to be shown to his new room. It took the caretaker so long, that Oliver barely made it to the Great Hall in time for the Welcoming Ceremony.

He was hoping to find a spot next to Cho, but upon entering the Hall, found both seats next to her occupied. Cho and the young man to her right were engaged in a conversation. They exchanged several laughs and Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy creep over him. He didn't recognize the man, but after scanning the room and seeing only two new faces he concluded that based on age it was more than likely Terrance Higgs. Unless it was Cedric and Terrance hadn't arrived yet. He racked is brain trying to remember what Terrance Higgs the boy years under him had looked like, and couldn't come up with a face.

He had looked around to see if another young man was seated elsewhere and he missed him, or perhaps one was behind him arriving late. As he was scanning the room he found himself waved down Headmistress McGonagall, who gestured to a seat she held near herself. Once he had taken his seat she gave a short speech and welcomed him as the newest member of the staff. He had risen and waved to those around him. He managed to exchange a smile with Cho as she and the rest of the room applauded him on his new position, but that had been the extent of his interaction with her since the train.

"Professor Wood."

"Professor Wood?" _Hrm. _Oliver was finally snapped out of his thoughts by Headmistress McGonagall standing over him.

"Headmistress. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." He apologized. She looked at him with a curious expression on her face, as if trying to figure out whether or not he'd been listening to anything she had said all dinner.

"As I was saying, if you are done eating, I'd like to introduce you to some of the members of the staff." She held her arm out gesturing down the table.

"Oh aye, sorry." He rose from his seat quickly. "I'm finished." She lead him down to the end of the table to begin the introductions.

"I'm sure you remember Argus Filch, Madam Pomfrey, and Haggrid."

"Of course." He smiled at the older teachers.

Haggrid stood up and closing the distance, gave Oliver a big bear hug, lifting him off his feet and then setting him back down. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor." He said in a booming voice while giving Oliver a wink with his last word.

"Please call me Poppy now," said Madam Pomfrey, "and as I told you on the train. I don't want to see you in the medical ward nearly as often as when you went to school here!"

Filch only managed a nod and some grumbles, to which Oliver nodded back. They continued down the table where he was reintroduced to Madam Pince, Madam Sprout, and a new elder gentleman, who was the other professor Oliver had not recognized. Headmistress McGonagall introduced him as Francis Wellington, who now taught Muggle Studies.

Then they approached Cho and the gentleman who sat to her right.

"And you may remember Professor Cho Chang, our Charms instructor, from your days at Hogwarts." Cho gave him a warm smile, and a little wave. Oliver smiled back at Cho.

"Aye, actually we ran into one another on the train down from Edinburgh." Oliver said to McGonagall.

"You did?" She said looking between the two. "Wonderful." she continued, "and here we have Professor-"

"Terrance Higgs." The younger man interrupted. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wood." He grabbed Oliver's hand and began shaking it enthusiastically.

_So this is Terrance?_ Oliver looked him up and down, a good enough looking young man. Much more friendly than he had been expecting for someone from Slytherin. Oliver was feeling a little silly for having judged the man without having met him, but he was upset that this Terrance Higgs got to spend the dinner in Cho's company instead of him.

"Cho just told me you were Madam Hooch's replacement, and I almost didn't believe it! Sorry." He had to stop himself from continuing to shake Oliver's hand. "Wow. Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United's starting Keeper for 4 years, and reserve Keeper before that! I'm a huge fan of Puddlemere U."

Cho looked at Terrance laughingly. "Aye, I think he's figured that much out. Stop actin' as though you've never met the man either, I told you we went to school with him!"

"Yeah but that was before, I mean I knew he was good, but I didn't think he'd become a professional, and for Puddlemere none-the-less. Its an honor to meet you. I saw that game against the Cannons. 100 saves! Incredible. Hey listen, do you mind signing some stuff when we head back to the room's?"

Oliver blushed. "Sure Professor."

"Oh do call me Terrance. We're amongst peers after all." he said beaming. He was finding it difficult to dislike Terrance Higgs now.

Headmistress McGonagall finally interjected by clearing her throat behind them. She was eager to finish introducing the other staff. As the night came to a close everyone started heading back to their rooms. Oliver managed to fall in step with Cho and Terrance as they headed out.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?"

"Not in the slightest!" replied Terrance. They started discussing Quidditch again. Terrance eager to ask Oliver several questions regarding his time with Puddlemere United. They mentioned how they sometimes played with a few of the folks who lived down in Hogsmeade at their local pitch there. Oliver was excited to hear that he may be able to get in an actual game, but upset that he wasn't able to speak as comfortably with Cho with Terrance along.

As they were passing a hall, Cho stopped. She looked over at them, then back down the hall, as if in a debate over whether or not to leave them.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The spring in Terrance's step stopped, and Oliver noticed the young man sullen a bit. _He fancies her. _He suspected as much from their body language earlier but wasn't quite sure until now. "Cho." He nodded his head toward the teachers rooms.

"I'm sorry." She said again her feet already moving down the hall. "I told him I'd pop in after the banquet. I'll be back soon. I'll see you both later."

As they both watched Cho disappear from view Oliver was finally too curious and had to ask.

"Where's she off too?" He said turning to the younger man.

Terrance was still watching Cho run down the hall. "Oh." The tone in Terrance's voice was flat and morose. "She' gone to see Cedric."

"Cedric? Is that her boyfriend? A fellow from Hogsmeade or something?" Oliver was confused.

"One would think that wouldn't they." Terrance let out a defeated sigh. "No. I'm afraid she's off to see Diggory."

"By Diggory, you mean Cedric Diggory?"

"The very one."

"So he's alive then?" Oliver asked completely confused.

"Well...not exactly." Terrance answered. "He's a resident ghost here at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-DUUUN! Sorry so actually when writing this I had this as the end of chapter 1, but ended up breaking it into two parts. So yeah here's the rest. Again please read and review. <strong>

**Let me know if there's any interest and if I should continue or not. Novice writer here, this is only my 2nd story, and I have to say. Writing is hard! OMG, haha. I suck at this, but have fun anyways. Sorry the grammar and tenses maybe off. I kept changing things which changed the time, then I got lost trying to put everything in the right tense to make it work. UGH. Lets just say it's been a LONG time since I've taken any grammar classes.**


End file.
